Miraculous One-Shots
by Nayinator
Summary: A series of Miraculous one-shots. Multiple stories for each part of the love square.


**Hello fellow Miraculousers! It's been a while, I'm sorry. I'm still a little short on inspiration, but decided to give you guys something small. I'm going to start a "series" of one-shots that are just cutes-y little stories for each part of the love square. None of these will have Season 2 spoilers (mostly because I haven't seen any Season 2 episodes yet) and I will be posting a new one-shot whenever I'm low on inspiration. Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

CHAPTER 1: VIDEO GAMING

Marinette sits between my legs on the couch clutching her video game controller in her hands tightly. My feet are planted firmly into the ground next to hers with my arms loosely wrapped around her waist, and my chin resting on her shoulder. I pound away at the buttons on the controller that sits between my hands with the force of a thousand akuma's bearing down on a single object. Marinette simply strikes a few buttons here and there and still manages to be ahead of me in the game.

"Yes!" Nino shouts from my bed. I risk glancing over at them. Nino is on his stomach with his arms propped up on a pillow, his device hardly an inch from his face. Alya is laying half-on the bed and half-on Nino's back, resting her elbows on his shoulders with her gaming device balanced on the top of his head. Her eyes are narrowed determinedly at her screen. Nino must have beaten her.

I place my head back onto Marinette's shoulder and suddenly get an idea.

Marinette is still ahead of me in the game. Her character has reached level three while mine is still at level two, and my character is really starting to take a beating from the girl beside me. I inhale Marinette's sweet bakery smell and start to purr as quietly as I can, pressing my chest against Marinette's back so she can feel the purr reverberate through my body. She loves listening to me purr.

Marinette freezes for a second, a small smile spreading across her face. She ceases to click the buttons on her remote, allowing me to throw in a quick punch on the game and increase my characters level. As soon as Marinette realizes what my intentions are she pauses the game and whips her head around at me.

"Don't think you can distract me, _kitty."_ She whispers the last word so that Alya and Nino can't hear. They don't know yet, who Marinette and I really are.

I cock my head to the side and longingly look at her lips. A slow lazy smile spreads across my face, and Marinette's cheeks flush.

"Seriously, Adrien," Marinette says, "you can't distract me." She turns back to the game and un-pauses it, playing with her Ladybug ferociousness.

I stop distracting her for the moment, feeling Alya and Nino's eyes watching us every second of the way. I secretly think that Alya and Nino love Marinette and I more than Marinette and I love Marinette and I.

Once Marinette is once again absorbed into the game, I decide to start trying to distract her again.

I pull her a little closer to me, snuggling her muscular figure up to my chest while leaning against the back of the couch to get more comfortable. Marinette leans into the motion and relaxes against my chest, still pressing away at the buttons on her controller. I dodge one of her moves and swing a punch at her character, inevitably missing. Marinette receives a few more points with a smirk on her face.

Deciding that it is time to pull out the big guns, I start giving her small kisses on her shoulder, pressing my lips into the sleeve of her white t-shirt. Marinette lets out a small, happy sigh, but is still relentless against my video game character. So, I start trailing my kisses across her shoulder and up onto her exposed neck, keeping my eyes peeled to the game. Her warm, bare skin burns small fires across my lips, making my heart flutter. I may be kissing her to distract her, but the gesture is still intimate, and it makes me want to kiss her for real.

I can feel Marinette start to give in to my distractions. Her video game character is starting to wind down on its defenses, allowing me to get a few good shots in before she hits me with another round of attacks. I finally level up.

I press another warm kiss into the side of Marinette's jaw and feel her shiver with pleasure. I smile against her neck.

"Nino," I vaguely hear Alya whisper. "Look,"

Marinette turns her head towards me, planting a kiss on the tip of my nose. I reach up, forgetting the game for a second, and cup her cheek, pulling her closer to me. Her bluebell eyes light up with excitement, scanning my face, my lips, my movements. Marinette adjusts herself a little to face me better, and I kiss her lips softly.

Our game sputters, but Marinette isn't really paying attention to it anymore. I purr deep within my chest, careful to keep it quiet so that Alya and Nino wouldn't learn that Adrien Agreste purrs in his spare time, and I can feel Marinette smile against my lips.

I drop my hand back down onto my lap and kiss her once more, a soft, lingering kiss that feels as though it can last forever even though it only lasts seconds, then I part from her.

Marinette is slightly breathless, her cheeks flushed light pink. I give her a small wink.

"Couldn't distract you, huh?" I ask, pointing at the game. Marinette turns around quickly to look at the screen which displays me as the winner.

Marinette gasps, "Adrien!" she playfully punches me in the arm and smiles sheepishly. Alya jumps onto the opposite side of the couch and Nino comes up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Well played, dude." Nino says respectively. He holds up his fist and I bump it. Marinette crosses her arms and stands up, a cool rush of air rushes over me unpleasantly.

"You two can play together then, Alya and I will go find something for the Ladyblog. How does that sound?" Marinette sticks her tongue out at me, my smile fades instantly.

"No, wait I-" suddenly, a loud rumbling noise arises from outside and within seconds the building starts shaking vigorously. A determined look crosses Marinette's face and she shoots me a Ladybug look. I have been her partner long enough to understand exactly what she is trying to tell me.

"Alya, Nino," I say. The pair look at me, Alya with excitement, Nino with fear. "Go hide in the bathroom, I'm going to go check on my father and make sure he's okay."

"No way dude," Nino starts. "I'm coming with you." The building shakes again, tossing Marinette and Alya against a wall and knocking Nino over to the ground. He stands up and clutches his head, wincing in pain. "On second thought, I'll be in the bathroom." He runs off, leaving Alya, Marinette and I behind. I start walking towards Alya and Marinette.

Marinette is helping Alya up when I reach them, the shaking of the building ceasing again.

"Alya," Marinette says. "You should go with Nino."

Alya takes out her phone with a smile on her face, "No way girl! I'm catching this for the Ladyblog. I'll meet up with you guys later." She runs out my bedroom door and Marinette and I hear her reach the bottom of the staircase before the building starts rumbling again.

"Should we go get her?" I ask worriedly. Marinette shakes her head.

"She knows how to handle herself. Let's just focus on the Akuma, the sooner we catch it, the sooner she _won't_ get into trouble."

I nod, then grab Marinette's waist and tug her close to me, kissing her hard on the lips. She returns the favor before separating from me, taking a step back.

"I love you too," Marinette responds with a small smile. "Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, Claws out!" I command. Our transformations complete and we jump out my open bedroom window, ready to take on the next Akuma.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this! Feel free to leave lots of reviews, I love reading what you guys have to say about my work. I do enjoy some constructive criticism here and there as well :) Thank you guys so much, Love you!**


End file.
